The way you look
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "¡Grandes tontos! Ciegos del alma y el corazón. Los únicos ojos que deben importante, son con los que te miras tú mismo".


¡Hola, sempais! Sean bienvenidos a mi primera historia de _Kuroshitsuji_. Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo de haber terminado de ver la serie (en estas últimas tres semanas, me he ocupado de verla completa y emparejarme con el manga) y aunque al ir por la segunda temporada estaba muy segura de querer dedicarle mi primera historia a Alois y Claude, apareció _Book of Circus_ y me enamoré de Snake, Joker y Dagger respectivamente, por lo que decidí escribir esto (xD).

La verdad, no sé muy bien de qué va. Sólo dejé que mis manos y las canciones de mi celular, guiaran mis pensamientos (:3), pero de cualquier manera espero que disfruten la historia.

_Kuroshitsuji _y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso. Mi propósito únicamente es de pasar el rato y esperar que ustedes disfruten con la historia, sólo eso (:D)

**¡Advertencias! **Pues, hum, ¿qué? Un fic que me pertenece normalmente lleva AU, yaoi y posible OoC... sin embargo, creo que ahora me faltó lo segundo (xD). Quizá haya un ligero slash entre Joker y Snake, pero francamente, veo más a Joker con Beast (y en realidad, ella me gusta más con Dagger), así que esto podría ser sólo una especie de friendship (aunque si ustedes quieren ver la posibilidad de más, a mí no me molesta).

Creo que por ahora es todo, ¡ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>((*~ [The way you look] ~*))<strong>

**.****ͼͽ****.**

_« _Ellos son virtuosos e intangibles. Yo soy miserable y abandonado, soy un aborto de la naturaleza, a mí se me debe despreciar y rechazar_ ». _

_Mary W. Shelley, __Frankenstein. _

**.****ͼͽ****.**

Esa tarde, la lluvia calaba hasta lo más profundo de los huesos y el frío enviaba un intenso dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo, igual que si miles de agujas laceraran su extrañísima piel. Incluso con la chaqueta de cuello alto que robó días atrás, notaba un terrible entumecimiento desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. La sensación era desgarradora y odiosa, pero después de vivir a la intemperie durante los últimos días, realmente ya no importaba mucho. Snake había fijado como prioridad la supervivencia y el hecho de continuar aquella larga marcha, era digno de convertirse en una hazaña más que aceptable.

Sin embargo, una parte de él iba muriendo cada noche al declinar el día, cuando frente a él no había más que un camino interminable y vacío, eterno como las llamas del _Infierno _de Dante. Mientras continuaba su existencia, ésta misma acababa con todo lo que Snake fue alguna vez. En aquellos segundos, en los que cabían siglos enteros, sus sueños habían empezado a desvanecerse entre las sombras, convirtiéndose en polvo que arrastra el fuerte viento del Este; la vida escurriéndose entre sus dedos sin que tuviera voluntad alguna para detenerlos.

Ahora mismo, el albino no era más que una figura encorvada, hundida y solitaria. Como siempre, trataba de llevar la mirada en el suelo, con la esperanza de que nadie se percatara de su piel viperina (la cual, siempre era causa de agravios tanto físicos como verbales). Pese a sus intentos por resultar invisible, parecía llamar la atención el hecho de sujetarse el estómago con fuerza y cojear sin perder nunca la rapidez. Daba, pues, la impresión de que huía de algo o alguien que le pisaba los talones. Por suerte, nadie más se le había acercado desde la última parada de autobús, pues a muchos les pasaría inadvertida su condición gracias al aguacero; en realidad, Snake tuvo la fortuna de cruzarse con pocas personas a través de las calles de Inglaterra.

De pronto, el chico dio un traspié y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Se lastimó la rodilla izquierda y le tomó varios segundos levantarse, pero lo hizo a fuerza de un apagado entusiasmo y una molestia vocecita que insistía en encontrar refugio.

« ¿Y dónde podría ser eso? Estoy completamente solo y no es como si tuviera un destino al cuál llegar ». El sombrío pensamiento le hizo caer en la cuenta, una vez más, de lo indefenso que se encontraba. Lo único que justo ahora le pertenecía, era su propia persona (y eso era una posesión más bien reciente): La ropa que traía encima, toda la había adquirido a base de asaltar los tendederos de una casa que ya parecía muy lejana.

Ignorando por qué lo hacía, Snake continúo su marcha a través de la ciudad. Simplemente se movió, tambaleándose, hasta llegar al techo de un edificio de una planta. Atrás se leía el letrero de W.C. para hombres y mujeres respectivamente. Snake tenía vista a un solitario parque, donde estaban los típicos juegos, entre los que reconoció una resbaladilla, pasamanos y algunos columpios que se mecían en compañía del viento. Él los contempló con una mirada que iba recuperando un poco de vida gracias a la curiosidad que despertaban en él los juegos de una niñez perdida, a los que jamás llegó a conocer en persona y mucho menos a subir en ellos.

Snake era una persona muy especial: Había nacido con aquella extraña apariencia, "mitad hombre, mitad serpiente" (como solía decir el dueño del circo en el que vivió tres cuartos de su vida). En un principio, se había criado en un orfanato que se deshizo de él a la primera oportunidad (lo llama deshacerse porque, en el caso de otros niños, se buscaba un buen hogar y unos padres capaces de sostenerlos con dignidad, pero él fue vendido a ese hombre regordete y desagradable que acostumbraba a golpearlo con la fusta, justo como un animal).

Se hundió más en su lugar y contempló los juegos, perdiendo el interés en ellos y fijándolo únicamente en la lluvia que chocaba contra el suelo, creando una música que a sus oídos, resultaba agradable. Estornudó una vez y sorbió por la nariz débilmente; uno de sus costados le dolía, ahí donde unos jóvenes lo habían golpeado mientras lo llamaban "fenómeno" y se burlaban de él.

La gente no le gustaba; tenía malas experiencias con ellas. En cambio, a Snake le gustaban mucho los animales de —casi— cualquier tipo. Durante su vida, el circo le había servido para convivir con algunos de ellos (aunque los entrenadores jamás le permitían acercarse demasiado a éstos, quejándose de su torpeza y la forma en que alteraba el comportamiento de los animales; en realidad, más que perturbar, Snake tendía a relajarlos demasiado, aunque ignoraba la razón). A él especialmente le gustaban los caballos ¡y ni se diga las serpientes! (se entendía muy bien con las últimas, _literalmente_). Por eso, cuando un pequeño gatito negro corrió para buscar refugio en el mismo sitio que él, Snake se agachó y estiró la mano para que el felino se acercara.

Fueron algunos segundos en los que el minino apenas y lo miró entretanto se lamía las acolchadas patas. Luego le dirigió una mirada fría con sus bonitos ojos verdes y por fin, resolvió acercarse lentamente y olisquear su mano. Snake pensó que el gato se veía decepcionado al notar que no había comida entre sus dedos, pero igual se dejó acariciar. Hincado y tocando el gato, las cosas ya no parecían tan malas.

—¡Corre, _Dagger_! —Gritó alguien—. ¡Aquí podemos refugiarnos!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Exclamó en respuesta otro. Snake y el gatito se tensaron, pero sólo el minino levantó la mirada cuando el techito donde se refugiaba el peliblanco, se vio invadido por dos jóvenes—. Maldito sea ese paraguas —añadió uno, con voz jovial y un tanto infantil—. No puedo creer que se rompiera cuando está lloviendo a cántaros de esta manera.

Como si quisiera recalcar sus palabras, arrojó una sombrilla rota al suelo. En seguida, zapateó de forma graciosa, más como si quisiera entrar en calor que con intención de hacer un berrinche. Snake tragó saliva cuando notó que ambos le prestaban atención y lo contemplaban fijamente, como esperando que él hiciera algún movimiento. No obstante, él se limitó a agachar más la cabeza y hundirse más sobre sí mismo, deseando volverse invisible. Al final, dudaba que huir del circo hubiera sido una buena idea; entonces, al menos contaba con techo y comida.

—Anda —dijo el otro, que tenía una voz agradable al oído—, no estés maldiciendo cuando hay alguien más cerca de nosotros. —A pesar de su tono fraternal, se notaba el matiz reprobatorio con el que lo teñía.

El gato se alejó un poco de Snake y él ya no debía tener excusa para mantenerse en aquella posición, mas continúo observando al felino mientras se estiraba y preparaba para quedarse ahí un buen rato, intuyendo que la tormenta duraría aún más.

—Hum, vale. Lo siento, _Joker. _

Snake pensó que _Dagger _y _Joker _eran nombres muy extraños; probablemente era de esos apodos, que tanto había oído que los amigos del circo se decían unos a otros. Con un vistazo rápido, el albino repasó a los recién llegados: El que estaba más cerca era bajito en comparación del otro y tenía el pelo rubio con varios mechones negros en el fleco, tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes; el más alto, en cambio, tenía cabellos anaranjados y un precioso iris color violáceo.

Ambos eran muy atractivos, cada uno a su manera. _Dagger, _por ejemplo, ahora lucía una expresión aburrida y hastiada, pero sus rasgos eran juveniles y muy finos, poseedores de una vivacidad que brillaba en su blanca piel junto a dos mejillas sonrojadas. El llamado _Joker, _en cambio, tenía una figura esbelta y elegante, con una sonrisa amable y traviesa en su rostro (una combinación que Snake creía muy extraña, a decir verdad) y la forma tan espectacular en la que brillaban sus ojos, como repletos de inocencia y sabiduría —también al mismo tiempo—, hizo que el corazón se le encogiera de pura fascinación.

Snake le observó más detenidamente: Los cabellos ribeteados con varios pasadores que lo echaban hacia atrás en lo que juraría, debía ser un peinado terminando en puntas, aunque la lluvia arruinado el estilo en su mayor parte; el fleco le resbalaba por el rostro de forma que casi ocultaba el brillante ojo izquierdo del joven; las cejas pequeñas y delgadas. _Joker _podía ser la belleza personificada según muchos criterios, hasta que Snake se percató repentinamente de la ausencia del brazo derecho (sustituido por una especie de prótesis macabra de esqueleto).

El peliblanco emitió un ruidito estrangulado cuando notó que la sonrisa de _Joker _se volvía repentinamente una mueca de seriedad y la mirada que le dirigía a él, habiéndolo atrapado mirando tan indiscretamente. El joven desvió la atención hacia el gatito, que había desaparecido de su lado y se acercaba a los chicos.

—Este gato es muy huraño —comentó _Joker _repentinamente—, ¿cómo has conseguido que se te acerque sin más?

—¿Huh? —Preguntó su compañero, volteándose con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De qué…? —Permitió que el viento se llevara el resto de la oración al notar que se dirigía a Snake, quien permaneció en silencio, demasiado nervioso para responder. _Dagger _miró al gato y pareció reconocerlo, pues hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Así que esperas algo de comer. ¡Pues, lo siento! No hemos traído nada…

_Joker _se acercó a Snake, sin borrar su expresión adusta. Atrás, _Dagger _se interrumpió a sí mismo y los observó a ambos.

—Tengo… —murmuró Snake despacito e intranquilo—… buena mano con los animales.

_Joker _tuvo que inclinarse para escucharlo, pero mientras hacía eso, Snake dio un pequeño saltito y volteó aún más el rostro, esperando que fuera suficiente para esconder del todo sus facciones; de la misma manera, apretó los puños y los pegó contra su estómago, ocultando la piel de las manos. Puede que con la escasa luz del día no fuera necesario, pero de alguna forma, él se sentía más a salvo de esta manera.

« Si ambos me ven, se reirán, asustarán o golpearán ». Pensó, ruborizándose.

—¿Has salido sin paraguas o también se ha roto? —Preguntó de nueva cuenta el de ojos morados.

—¡_Joker_! —Exclamó el rubio—. No andes hablando así de pronto con desconocidos.

El más alto se giró a verlo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Él no parece un canalla —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

« Si vieras mi rostro, probablemente pensarías lo contrario. Tal vez te dé asco, o simplemente lástima o quieras golpearme por el miedo ».

—Tú siempre has dicho que no lo hagamos —respondió _Dagger _entre dientes, igual que un niño pequeño replicando un mayor cuando hace algo que supuestamente, no está bien de forma universal.

—¿Entonces? —Volvió _Joker _a regalarle toda su atención, ignorando olímpicamente al rubio. Snake tragó saliva y carraspeó, dubitativo.

—Se… rompió.

Llevaba días de no ocupar su voz, por lo que se oía ronca. Se mordió el labio y agachó aún más la cabeza.

—Bueno, lamento oír eso —dijo _Joker _con sinceridad—. El clima es muy cambiante en estos días, ¿verdad?

—Estamos en Inglaterra —obvió _Dagger, _sonriente.

El silencio sobrevino a esas palabras mientras el gato se regresaba sobre sus talones y acomodaba cerca de Snake, quien lo miró durante un buen rato. Más allá, la lluvia no amainaba; era una suerte que no empeorara, pero Snake ya quería levantarse, pues sus piernas empezaban a acalambrarse de estar hincado tanto tiempo. Pensó que tal vez debería irse de ahí pronto. No quería importunar a los otros y convertir este día en algo mucho peor de lo que ya había sido.

Se disponía a levantarse cuando el sonido de su estómago hizo un ruido estrepitoso. Las mejillas de Snake volvieron a teñirse de rojo mientras los dos jóvenes se giraban a verlo con una curiosidad bastante evidente.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre? — Preguntó _Joker, _metiendo la mano en una de las bolsas de plástico que cargaba y sacando una manzana—. ¿Te gustan las manzanas?

El albino pensó que incluso sino le gustaban, ahora mismo se comería cualquier cosa. Notó, por el rabillo del ojo, que _Joker _le extendía una fruta roja y brillante que le abrió incluso más el apetito. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a aceptarla; tendría que estirar la mano y quizá, vieran perfectamente su piel. Repentinamente, sintió un miedo atroz apretando su garganta. Mientras meditaba, _Dagger _abrió una de sus bolsas y le echó un vistazo.

—También tenemos algo de pan, aunque ya está un poco mojado —explicó con amabilidad. Snake tuvo la tentación de mirarlos con sorpresa. ¿Estaban siendo amables con extraños? Bueno, había visto a la gente hacerlo, hasta que de pronto notaban que esa persona era _diferente _a ellos, así que no pensaba confiarse demasiado. Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo…

—Tranquilo —dijo _Joker _con una sonrisa—. Sabemos lo que es viajar con sólo uno mismo.

En esta ocasión, el comentario tan calmo y tan cierto, hicieron que Snake levantara la mirada hacia los jóvenes, sorprendido de lo obvio que era su falta de hogar y amigos y… de todo, en general. Se arrepintió enseguida de levantar la cabeza, pues los chicos abrieron los ojos grandes, llenos de sorpresa al notar su verdadera apariencia. Snake se sintió avergonzado y empezó a retroceder; de pronto, le importaba poco mojarse.

Sin fijarse muy bien a dónde iba, pisó la cola del gato y éste lanzó un maullido de protesta antes de soltarle un fuerte arañazo que le alcanzó la pantorrilla. Snake emitió un gritito adolorido y estrangulado mientras se echaba hacia delante, dando un pequeño traspié. A punto estaba de caer cuando unas manos le sujetaron, impidiendo que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Enseguida logró recuperar el equilibrio, se deshizo del gesto. Quedó, nuevamente, a un escaso metro de ambos jóvenes, quienes seguían observándole con precaria seriedad antes de ofrecerle una gran sonrisa, cada uno a su manera: _Dagger _con una expresión curiosa y maravillada, _Joker _con —otra extraña— combinación de asombro y halago.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó _Dagger, _con visible entusiasmo—. ¡Mírate! —Lo señaló con la mano libre—.Tu piel es tan alucinante y espectacular.

Snake parpadeó rápido, demasiado confundido para reaccionar de alguna otra manera.

—¿Eh? —Musitó, realmente confundido por las palabras del rubio que se había acercado de improviso y rozaba su cara con las manos, produciendo un temblor en el cuerpo del albino, poco acostumbrado a ser tocado.

—¡Es real, _Joker_! ¡Puedes tocarla y se siente como la de una serpiente! ¡Hombre, es asombroso!

Snake abrió la boca, pero no llegó a articular palabra. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? Durante su vida, había oído una infinidad de adjetivos para su apariencia, que iban desde lo _horrible _hasta _triste_ o _trágico, _pero jamás alguien había dicho que era algo asombroso y sin ningún afán —aparente— de burlarse. Pero _Dagger _lucía realmente sincero al decir aquello; parecía asombrado y feliz, como si hubiera encontrado la octava maravilla del mundo y decidiera que le gustaba mucho, que podía ser mejor que las otras.

—Ya. Lo estás haciendo sentir incómodo, _Dagger _—amonestó el peli naranja, aunque se adivinaba su tono divertido. El otro hizo un puchero.

—Pero es que nunca había visto algo igual; realmente me ha sorprendido.

—Entiendo —dijo con un tono apremiante que, al mismo tiempo, terminó con la muestra de entusiasmo del rubio. Luego se giró a ver a Snake con su larga sonrisa, de la que asomaba uno de sus colmillos; su expresión tenía algo de gatuna—. ¿Quisieras compartirnos tu nombre?

Él volvió a cerrar la boca, incapaz de hablar. Volvió a abrirla pero de la misma manera, no llegó a decir nada. Su corazón golpeaba con una fuerza atronadora dentro de su pecho y causaba un zumbido en sus oídos, molesto como el revolotear de un mosquito. Era una sensación nueva y le pareció, durante varios segundos, algo desagradable.

_Dagger _lo observaba con atención, ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, expectante a su respuesta.

—Sna-ke —susurró quedito. _Joker _arqueó una de sus finísimas cejas, como si no terminara de creérsela. Pero al ver que no estaba bromeando, asintió y sonrió abiertamente una vez más, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—Mucho gusto —exclamó—. A mí puedes decirme _Joker _y a él —señaló a su compañero con la mano de calavera—, puedes llamarlo _Dagger. _

Después del entusiasta saludo del rubio, él asintió por toda respuesta, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar y bajó la mirada. Los tres volvieron a quedarse en silencio, observando la lluvia con atención. Con el ceño fruncido, Snake les miró tímidamente, como si el mero hecho de hacerlo, pudiera transformarlos a ellos en extrañas alimañas.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta. Tanto _Joker _como _Dagger_ se giraron a verlo. Snake se percató entonces de que su voz había quebrado el mutismo y se ruborizó un poco—. No entiendo… hum… por qué… no les importa que… —Apretó y aflojó los puños con nerviosismo—… no están riéndose ni teniéndome lástima.

En esta ocasión, _Joker _le dirigió una mirada severa y un poco disgustada.

—¿Por qué deberíamos comportarnos así? —Cuestionó. Snake se encogió de hombros.

—Es la forma…

—¿En que todos lo hacen? —Se adelantó el peli naranja y había en el timbre de su voz una especie de indignación propia de a quien han ofendido. La forma en que se expresó tomó aún más por sorpresa al albino, considerando que nunca nadie se había tomado tan en serio lo que era tan común que le dijeran y se enojara en su lugar—. Qué soberana tontería.

_Joker _se giró para quedar frente a frente con Snake y le apuntó con aquel brazo tan escalofriante (pero que, estaba pensando, le iba muy bien). La punta de aquella prótesis le tocó la de su nariz.

—Sólo mira lo especial que eres; no hay nadie como tú en todo el ancho mundo —aseveró con el ceño fruncido. Atrás, _Dagger _le dedicó una sonrisa.

—La gente suele ser muy cruel con los que son diferentes —dijo el rubio amablemente—, pero muchos, aunque dicen lo contrario, no comprenden la belleza que existe en la singularidad.

Snake dibujó una expresión confusa.

—¡Grandes tontos! —Exclamó _Joker _con dramatismo, adoptando una pose propia del teatro, cerrando los ojos, juntando la mano humana en su pecho y extendiendo la otra como si dirigiera sus palabras al cielo—. Ciegos del alma y el corazón. —Hizo una pausa y le dedicó nuevamente una sonrisa a Snake—. Los únicos ojos que deben importarte, son con los que te miras tú mismo.

—Vaya forma de hablar —se quejó entre risas _Dagger_—. Lo que mi amigo quiere decir, es que no importa lo que otros digan de ti, porque sólo tú sabes quién eres en realidad.

El de pelo blanco compuso una expresión herida, suficiente para que los otros adivinasen que él creía en todas las cosas que le habían dicho. Pues, ¿de qué otra forma sería? ¡Llevaban toda la vida gritándoselo!

De cualquier manera, asintió, no muy convencido. Los otros parecieron advertirlo, pero no emitieron palabra durante varios minutos. La lluvia, fuera de ese pequeño edificio, continuaba cayendo con fuerza. _Joker _suspiró, algo exasperado.

—¡Llegaremos tarde y padre se va a preocupar! —Exclamó. Snake observó la mueca decidida mientras le pasaba las bolsas a _Dagger_—. Espera aquí. Iré rápido a buscar dónde comprar un par de sombrillas.

El rubio asintió mientras _Joker _se acercaba ahora a Snake. Se quitó la bufanda que adornaba su cuello; era de una calentita lana que de inmediato sirvió para contrarrestar el frío que tenía el albino. Lo envolvió en ella, todavía esbozando su gran sonrisa. El peli naranja era más alto que Snake y le rebasaba por casi diez centímetros, así que debía mirar hacia arriba. Sus ojos amarillos y de pupilas verticales, se encontraron de lleno con los iris violáceos y profundos de _Joker. _Snake emitió un ruidito estrangulado, que no llegaba a ser de sorpresa ni protesta.

—Esta bufanda es especial —explicó _Joker _con voz suave y amable—. Me la devolverás cuando lleguemos a casa.

Snake pestañeó confundido una vez más. El tono del más alto era tierno pero seguro, como si no le cupiera ninguna duda de que Snake iba a aceptar aquello. Frunció el ceño y tragó saliva, empezando a negar con la cabeza; no obstante, el peli naranja no se dio por enterado y se limitó a ponerle una mano en el cabello y despeinarlo. El gesto afectuoso le permitió a Snake percibir la calidez de los dedos humanos de _Joker_. La sensación fue agradable y lo llenó de un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

Asintió despacio mientras se hundía más en el dulce aroma de la bufanda, que le proporcionaba un añorado calor, como el sol de verano cuando se recostaba sobre los pastos antes de volver a la jaula del circo. La propia bufanda le recordaba una colina con su aroma fresco y delicioso.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, _Joker _salió corriendo a la calle. Se detuvo en la esquina para mirar a uno y otro lado antes de cruzar la calle e ir hacia la derecha; parecía saber a dónde iba y también lucía como si disfrutase de la lluvia empapándolo. Snake pensó que el joven había aprendido a bailar bajo ella, antes que esperar a que pasara la tormenta.

_Dagger _lanzó una risa mientras se acercaba y se inclinaba hacia él; también era ligeramente más alto que Snake.

—Le has simpatizado —dijo—. Y si le has caído así de bien, a nuestro padre también le agradarás. —Hizo una pausa—. Si tú así lo quieres, podrías formar parte de nuestra familia. Es grande y dispareja, pero somos una muy unida.

Snake levantó la mirada hacia el rubio y se encontró con sus grandes ojos verdes expectantes y alegres. La bufanda, así como la tenía, escondió la tímida sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y asintió levemente, aunque _Dagger _no parecía advertirlo.

—Sí… me gustaría… —murmuró y sólo el canto de la lluvia interrumpió el silencio hasta la llegada de _Joker, _quien entregó una sombrilla a _Dagger _y la otra a Snake.

—Ven —indicó—. Te llevaremos a casa.

Le gustaba mucho cómo sonaba aquello.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo por ahora (:3). La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de qué quería lograr con eso, supongo que nada más quitarme la espinita de hacerle algo a estos tres que amo tanto (=w=) (en serio los amo, jeje).<p>

A quien corresponda: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad, leer y si les parece suficiente honrarme con un review, por lo que me harían realmente feliz.

(:D) Y... y...y tengan bonitas fiestas, sempais. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
